


It Was Always You

by joanc24



Series: Always You [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Growing Up, Jealous!Stiles, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, alive!claudia stilinski, babysitter!Derek, but not completely, but not really, kid!Stiles in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanc24/pseuds/joanc24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you dating Derek?”</p><p>She looks up from her book and jumps when she notices how close Stiles is to her. “What? No, were just friends.”</p><p>“Good, ‘cause when I’m older were gonna get married.”</p><p>Her mouth twitches as if she’s holding back a smile. “Oh, really?”</p><p>“Yes, really.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Always You

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd
> 
> Fic based on two post I saw on tumblr a long time ago, one was a picture of a sketch of kid!Stiles proposing to Derek and the other was a conversation about math books sex appeal and a witty come back. If anyone knows the true owners of such post please let me know so can properly credit them.
> 
> None of these characters belong to me, blah blah.

“Stiles, can you come down here a sec?” Stiles hears his dad’s voice coming from downstairs. 

He quickly stops playing with his favourite Spidey and runs out of his room. “Coming, dad!”

Once he carefully goes down the stairs, mom’s always yelling at him to go one at a time so he doesn’t sprain his ankle again, he sees his dad by the front door with a teenage boy beside him. The boy is skinny and almost as tall as his dad, with short spiky dark hair and a nice smile. He looks at his dad waiting for him to tell him who this other boy is.

“Stiles, I want you to meet Derek. He’s your new babysitter.” The boy leans down to shake hands with Stiles.

“Hey, buddy. I like your shirt.” He nods at Stiles batman t-shirt approvingly and being so close to him that’s when Stiles notices something very important about the nice boy. 

Stiles lets go of his big hand and bolts to the kitchen to find what he needs right now.

“Did I say something wrong?” He hears the boy ask his dad.

“Just give him a second. He’s not usually so shy.”

Stiles finds what he was looking for after climbing the kitchen counter and opening the upper cabinets. He jumps down carelessly and runs back to the boy extending his hand towards him smiling widely.

“Derek! Will you marry me?” He all but yells, too excited. In his hand is a blue ring pop candy. He unwraps it quickly and motions for Derek to take it.

“Huh?” Derek’s confused expression has him frozen on the spot. He exchanges glances between Stiles’ dad and the ring in front of him in a quiet panic.

“Stiles?” His dad questionably looks at his son and to the ring looking for an explanation to this sudden action all the while trying to contain his amusement. 

Stiles still holding the ring up for Derek decides to explain.

“My dad once told me he knew he wanted to be with my mom forever and ever when he saw how beautiful her eyes were. I think you have amazing eyes. Now come on, take it!” He shoves the ring in Derek’s hand and takes the other one in his to drag the other boy up to his room. 

Stiles doesn’t notice Derek’s shocked face as he lets Stiles lead him further into the house. 

“Wanna see my Spiderman action figures? I don’t care what that mean boy Jerkface says their not _dolls_. Not that I don’t like dolls, but they're not dolls, you know.” 

Derek tries to look back at the Sheriff seeking some kind of guidance as to what to do about his son, but only catches a glimpse of the man covering his mouth and his shoulders shaking with laughter. 

“Come on, you can eat that I don’t mind. I have one too, but mine’s red ‘cause that’s my favorite color.” Stiles says after entering his room with Derek in tow. “Hey, what’s yours? Color, I mean.” He sits down in the carpeted floor where all his Spiderman dolls - sorry, _action figures_ \- are and pats the empty space next to him.

“Umm, blue.” Derek can’t help but follow along with what this little boy does and sits down, popping the candy ring in his mouth.

“Awesome, blue is pretty.” He hands Derek three different types of Spiderman and proceeds to explain each one. Which one is based on the comics and which ones are movie inspired. 

Derek was supposed to just pass by the house to meet the Sheriff and the kid so they could plan a schedule, before going to meet his friends for a movie, but he finds that he doesn’t mind spending time with Stiles. The kid might be eight years old, but he’s pretty smart and funny too. Two hours went by with them talking about Marvel vs DC when Stiles’ dad came upstairs to let them know dinner was ready.

“So, Derek, you still want the job?” The Sheriff asks once the three of them are all settled with plates filled with food on the table. Stiles' mom was currently working a shift at the hospital.

“Of course he wants it, dad. Derek’s awesome!” Stiles loudly exclaims before stuffing his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

“Sure thing, Sir.” Derek answers while holding in chuckles, this kid really was something.

“Well, then eat up boys. Stiles, afterwards you need to finish your homework and then it’s bath time.” 

Stiles' eyes widen then covers his mouth as if to only talk to his dad and loudly whispers, “Daaad! Don’t baby me in front of Derek.”

“So, no more bubbles and tub toys then?” The Sheriff whispers back and Derek has to bite the inside of his cheek in order to not laugh out loud at this whole interaction.

“Well, I wouldn’t go so far. Geez, dad.” Stiles flails his hands and goes back to eating, while secretly peeking at Derek shyly.

“You doing any other work besides babysitting?” The Sheriff asks Derek.

Derek makes sure to swallow his food before speaking, his mother taught him manners after all. “I mow some lawns and wash cars sometimes. I’m saving up for a car after I get my license.”

“I’m the only kid you’re babysitting, right?” Stiles voice pipes in shyly.

“Yes, buddy. I don’t really have time for more, plus I already know you’re gonna be a handful.” 

The Sheriff looks at him as if to say ‘you got that right, son’.

Stiles doesn’t even take offence, just nods his head once seriously and says, “Good.”

“You still got two years before you get your permit, what kind of car are you hoping to get?” 

Stiles starts bouncing in his seat enthusiastically.

“You should get a monster truck! They look so cool!”

“That’s a bit too much cool for me, Stiles.”

“I love Bumblebee! Maybe you can get a Camaro, but not yellow. It’s not your colour.”

“We’ll see, buddy.”

—————

“Derek! You’re late. I made popcorn for the movie. Don’t tell mom I used the microwave myself, though! Wait, who’s this?” Stiles glares at the curly blonde girl standing behind Derek with a purple backpack slung over her shoulder. She smiles at him, but he just keeps glaring.

“Hey, buddy. This is Erica and we have to work on a project for school, so we’ll be in the dining room while you go ahead and watch the movie, ok?” 

Derek moves inside and leads her further into the house. Stiles throws himself on the couch and watches them walk over to the dining table. The blond smiles at him again as she passes by.

“Hi, kiddo.”

“Don’t call me that, only my dad can.” He mutters at her then turns to face Derek and speaks louder. “We were supposed to watch Wall-E, remember?”

“Stiles, don’t be rude. I’ll be in the next room over.” Derek raises his eyebrows, just like his dad does when he wants Stiles to do something.

“Fine. But, I’m not sharing my popcorn.” He hugs the big bowl to his chest and hits play on the movie.

Not even a half hour has passed when he pauses the movie and moves to check on the teens in the dining room. He finds them hunch over books and papers scattered over the tabletop. Derek looks up curiously at him.

“You need anything, buddy?”

“Nope. What’s that?” He points to the book in front of him. It’s filled with numbers and symbols that mean nothing to him.

“Chemistry.” The blonde answers clearly she didn’t realise that he was talking to Derek, not her.

“What’s chemistry?” He makes sure to look directly at Derek when he asks.

“Trust me, Stiles. You don’t wanna know anything about this just yet.” Derek turns to Erica. “Want anything from the kitchen?” 

“Water, please.” 

Derek gets up and they smile at each other, missing him fake gagging at them. He waits for Derek to leave the room before turning to face her.

“Are you dating Derek?”

She looks up from her book and jumps when she notices how close Stiles is to her. “What? No, we're just friends.”

“Good, ‘cause when I’m older were gonna get married.”

Her mouth twitches as if she’s holding back a smile. “Oh, really?”

“Yes, really.” At hearing him speak with such a serious tone, she smiles and looks behind him at Derek once he comes back into the room.

“Here you go, Erica.” He places a glass full of ice water on top of a coaster. Stiles’ mom is very insistent about using them.

“Why Derek, I didn’t know you were - oomph!” Stiles quickly covers her mouth with both of his hand to shut her mocking words.

“Stiles!” Derek exclaims so loudly that it makes Stiles jump. Dropping his hands quickly and feigning innocence.

“A fly almost flew into her big mouth.” Is the only thing that he could come up with without further embarrassing himself.

“Let’s go to the living room, Stiles.” Derek comes up behind him grabs his shoulders to usher him away. “I’ll be right back, E.”

“ _E?_ You call her _E?_ It sounds stupid.” Stiles says once he settles down on the couch and starts fidgeting with his hoodie’s straps. Derek sits in front of him on the coffee table with a huff.

“Alright, out with it. What’s your problem with Erica? You’ve been nothing but rude with her and that’s not you.”

“How would you know? You’ve been spending all your time with _her_.” He knows he sounds whiny, but it’s not fair.

“I asked your dad if she could come tonight because otherwise I would have had to cancel watching over you. Would you have rather I’d done that?” Derek makes sure to speak softly and not angry, he’s always been good at that.

Stiles whispers, “No.”

“Not only is she my friend, Stiles, she’s also tutoring me in this class. This project will help me pass, so it’s very important to me. Do you understand?”

“She’s helping you?” Derek nods. “Is she nice to you?” Derek nods again. “Do you _like_ like her?”

“Stiles.” Derek just looks at him with a raised eyebrow and Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Fine, I’ll be nice. _But_ , I expect a Pixar marathon sometime soon. Just us. Unless, Scott wants to come ‘cause I have friends too, you know.”

“Sure thing, buddy. Now, can you apologise to my friend?”

Stiles rolls his eyes again dramatically but moves to follow Derek back into the dining room. He steps up to Erica, who looks friendly enough, but guarded. She should be.

“I’m sorry I saved you from that fly and that I was being rude, _E_.” Is clear he doesn’t really mean it but is the most they’ll get from him.

“Apology accepted?” Erica looks unsure at Derek, who only shakes his head rubs the back of neck.

“I’ll go back to my movie now.” Stiles turns away but keeps talking loudly the further he gets. “ _All by myself_ , you won’t hear a peep out of me.”

“Ok, Stiles. Thank you.” Derek exclaims loudly and exasperated. 

Stiles is still close enough to hear Erica say, “That kid is so adorable, yet terrifying.”

Derek only replies with, “You have no idea.”

—————

“Dude, who’s that guy standing with our parents on the bleachers?” 

They just finished watching the BHHS cheerleading squad do their welcoming number before the big lacrosse game they are about to play when Scott suddenly stopped him from running towards the team on the field with a hand on his chest and pointing over to the crowd. Stiles looks over where their parents usually sit.

“Where? Oh… _my god_.” Is that…? Yes, that’s definitely him.

“What? What is it?”

“Bro, it’s Derek.”

“Derek who?” It takes him a bit to figure out thanks to Stiles flabbergasted expression. “Oh! Hale. Derek Hale, _your_ Derek?”

“He’s not _my_ Derek, Scott.”

“But, you wish he was.” Scott chuckles and shoves him in the shoulder. 

Stiles shoves him back. “Shut up, asshole. Is not like that anymore.”

“Oh really? So, how come you haven’t taking your eyes off him since I pointed him out?

“I’m just categorising the aesthetic changes he’s gone through since the la—“

“You’re checking him out, right?”

“Fuck yeah, I am. Look at that bulk, man.”

Derek looks so different since the last time he saw him when Stiles was twelve and Derek left for college. He’s now taller than his dad, way broader too. He’s still skinny, but not like Stiles is lean. His hair is shorter and not covered in product anymore and he still has the same bunny teeth smile. 

“I’d rather not.”

“Shit, I think he saw me. Yup, he’s waving at me. What should I do?” Stiles panics and looks away from Derek to Scott only to find his best friend is staring at him like he’s crazy.

“Wave back?”

“Right!” He flails his arm up and accidentally elbows Scott on the nose.

“Fuck, dude!”

“Crap, did I just break your nose? Are you bleeding? Can you still play, bro?” Finstock is gonna kill him if the team’s captain can’t play.

“Shut up, Stiles. Yes, I’m fine, but it still hurts, dumbass.”

“Stilinski! McCall! What are you prancing on about? Get on the damn field and win this! Now!”

“Yes, Coach!”

—————

“Great game, kiddo!” His dad pats him on the shoulder as his mother embraces him in a hug.

“So proud of you, baby!” His mother screams in his ear, which ouch.

“Thanks, guys, I’m glad both of you could make it.” With the Sheriff’s shifts on the station and his mom’s at the hospital is always difficult for both of them to attend the games together, but they always make sure at least one of them can.

“You probably saw who came too. He went to throw away some trash from snacks.” His mom winks at him.

“See you later, kid. Try and be home before midnight alright? If not, text please.” His dad gives him the ‘look’. The one that says he better not get a call from one of his deputies again. It was only one time, but he makes sure to still use it on Stiles any chance he gets.

“Of course, dad. Night, guys. Love you!”

“Love you too, sweetie. Bye!”

“Hey, buddy.” A familiar voice says from behind him and Stiles feels his gut tighten. Ok, so he might not be over his crush as he likes to assure those who know about it.

“Derek!” They hug, all manly with back slaps and everything. “Are you ever gonna stop calling me that? You make me feel like a kid again.”

“Yeah, I know. I remember your eighteen birthday was last month, right? So, I guess I gotta pick up a new nickname for you.” Derek playfully ruffles his head that’s still damp from the shower he took after the game ended. If he was talking to someone else, he’d think Derek sounded a bit flirty.

“Stiles!” Danny throws his arm around Stiles clearly not noticing Derek standing right there, which, how can you not? “We are heading over to Estefano’s for pizza to celebrate and some of us are going to Jungle afterwards. You in?” Now that was definitely flirty, Danny has been getting bolder since Stiles has improved his game on the field and scoring the winning goal tonight must have done it for him.

“Uh, not sure yet. But, I’ll catch up if I decide to go.” He really doesn’t want to part from Derek yet.

Danny, noting his hesitation, finally looks up and sees Derek. He assesses the other man and drops the arm around Stiles' shoulder with a chuckle.

“Yeah, sure you will. Have fun and remember to be safe, MVP!” He gasps at his retreating teammate.

“Ignore, Danny. He’s still on a victory high.”

Derek smiles and looks hopeful as he says, “If you wanna go celebrate with your friends, it’s alright. Maybe we can catch up during the weekend?”

“Or we could go to the diner down in main. I’m craving cu—“

“Curly fries and a strawberry milkshake?”

“Got it one.” Stiles bites his lip to avoid squealing because Derek remembers his favourite food ever.

“Wanna ride in my Camaro? We can pick up your Jeep later.”

“Fine with me.”

—————

“I will never get tired of this combination, you know.” Stiles says after downing the last of his milkshake and setting it next to his empty plate devoid of all fried foods. Though, he’s considering ordering a second helping.

“I’ve learn to accept your odd taste.” Derek smirks at him from behind his own chocolate milkshake.

“Ha ha, funny. If I remember correctly you have a soft spot for Ants on a Log, a snack aim for pre-schoolers to get them to eat their veggies.”

“And it works out pretty well for me, since I took a position as a teacher at Beacon Hills Elementary.” Derek smiles excitingly and Stiles joins him.

“You’re moving back home?”

“Already did, I got an apartment all set up.”

“Dude, that’s awesome! We could totally hang out and stuff. My high school grad is only two weeks away and I already decided on a uni only three hours away, so I’m gonna have all summer to just relax and get ready.”

“I thought for sure you’d go with your friends to celebrate tonight or at least with someone in particular.” Stiles sees the tip of Derek’s ear get a bit red and remembers how that was Derek’s tell on when he felt shy and embarrassed.

“Is this your way of asking me if I’m seeing anybody, Derek? Are you flirting with me?” He asks jokingly, but inside he can only hope it’s true.

“I’m trying.” Derek answers truthfully. 

“Are you serious?” Stiles can feel the shock clear in his face and posture. Derek looks at him curiously.

“Why is that so hard to believe? I’ve known you since you were eight, I know the kind of guy you grew up to be and I happen to really like that guy.” He whispers that last part like it’s a secret between them with a small smile.

“I’m not really up to your level, so, of course, I’m gonna question this. I mean, I have the sex appeal of a math book, Derek.” He doesn’t really know why he’s trying to reason with Derek here, but he just can’t comprehend this quite yet.

“Well I’ve never met anyone who hasn’t opened one of those and said ‘fuck me’ so.” Derek shrugs his shoulders and smirks.

“Ooh, that was smooth as fuck.” They laugh in unison until Derek leans closer over the table and grabs hold of Stiles’ hand. 

“For real, Stiles. Wanna give this a try?” Derek tugs their intertwined hands with a longing look.

Stiles doesn’t hesitate when he says, “Since I gave you that blue ring pop.”

“Good thing I brought this then.” He uses the hand not currently holding on to Stiles to take out of his jacket pocket a ring pop candy piece. “Red, ok?”

Stiles nods and takes it softly into his free hand. “It’s my favorite.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title was inspired by Maroon 5's 'It was always you'.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are forever appreciated! Let me know what you thought of kid!Stiles. I personally thought he was a lil' shit, but I loved it.


End file.
